


Thanks Again

by AmeliasMistletoe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliasMistletoe/pseuds/AmeliasMistletoe
Summary: Clarke needs someone to bail her out of jail and Octavia is busy.





	Thanks Again

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone vibrating off the table. I flung my arm off the side of my bed and grabbed it glancing at the clock as I reached down. It was just after four. Who in their right mind would call me this early? “What do you want, O?” I snapped as I answered the phone.

“Can you do me a favor?” she asked, and I could practically hear her batting her eyelashes through the phone. “It’s four o’clock in the freaking morning, O. What the fuck do you want?”

“Geez, no need to be so harsh. I just need you to run up to the Arkadia Jail and bail my friend Clarke out,” she said nonchalantly.

I groaned and muttered, “Why can’t you do it?”

“I’m up at school, and I’ve got class this morning. I wouldn’t make it back in time. Please, Bell?” she begged.

“Here’s an idea, bail her out after class. She can wait.”

“Maybe she  _can_ wait, but the point is she doesn’t want to, and I know you’re not doing anything. It’ll only take like an hour. Please, Bell?” she pleaded.

"Of course, I'm not doing anything, O. Who the fuck gets up and does things at four in the morning?"

"Lincoln gets up at four every morning, so you know, some people do."

“Whatever. What’s her full name and is there anything I need to know?” I was already regretting this. I should’ve just made the girl wait. I didn’t even know why she was in jail in the first place.

“Clarke Griffin and I don’t think so. I’ve never bailed anyone out before.”

“What makes you think I have?”

“Ugh, anyway, thanks for doing this, Bell. I owe you one,” she quipped, and I heard the click as she hung up the phone.

* * *

 This was not where I wanted to be spending my morning. It was not even five yet, and I was standing inside Arkadia Jail which was eerily empty. As I made my way up to the desk, the officer was sitting behind I questioned again why I was even doing this in the first place. “Hello, I’m here to bail out Clarke Griffin,” I said shifting my weight back and forth nervously.

“Alright. It’ll be $750. We only accept cash,” the officer behind the desk responded. That was not what I expected to hear; I would understand a couple of hundred bucks but seven hundred and fifty dollars? That was absurd. No banks were going to be open, and it’s not like I carried that much around with me. Hell, I wasn’t even sure I had that much in my bank account.

“Where do you expect me to get that much cash in the middle of the night?” I finally blurted out.

“There are a few 24-hour banks around town, but you can always use your debit card if you don’t mind the 10% upcharge.” I rolled my eyes at that. There was no way I was going to be paying an extra $75 on top of the already expensive bail.

“I guess I’ll be back then,” I said excusing myself. I did a quick google search and found the nearest 24-hour bank was a good twenty minutes away. I should've known from the moment Octavia called me that this wasn't going to be a quick favor, but I guess I had more faith in her than I should've.

* * *

After dealing with the bank and using almost every penny in my bank account, I finally walked back into the jail, this time with hundreds of dollars in my wallet. I couldn’t believe I was doing this either; spending hundreds of dollars to bail one of Octavia’s idiotic friends out of jail. “I’m back. What information do you need?” I asked the officer who seemed to have little to no recollection of me.

“Just a name. Who are you here to bail out?”

“Clarke Griffin.”

“Her bail is set at $750,” he sputtered, and it felt like deja vu. I opened up my wallet and handed him the money, the moment feeling surreal. “She still needs to be processed. I’ll let you know when you can take her home. You can take a seat over there.” His hand sloppily directed me to a gaggle of chairs where a variety of people were sitting. I took a seat as far away from people as possible and used my phone as a distraction. I looked up occasionally, although I wasn’t sure if I would even recognize her when she did come out. I’d only ever met her on one other occasion, and we just spoke for a couple of moments. It was over an hour before she was released into the waiting area and just as I suspected I barely recognized her. I probably wouldn’t have recognized her at all if it weren’t for her coming up to me and squeezing tightly.

“Thank you so so much for doing this for me, Bellamy. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it.” I nodded and watched as she sat down to go through her purse, her belongings still in plastic baggies from being taken in. It was another half an hour before her release was finalized.

* * *

“Where do you need to go?” I asked once we were in my car. She’d been mostly silent, but I couldn’t blame her. I’d be embarrassed too if I had just been bailed out by an utter stranger.

“Um, my apartment. It’s in the Polaris Apartment complex right off the ARK U campus,” she said biting her lip. “I can get an Uber if that’s too far. Again thank you so much for doing this, you really didn’t have to.” If it were anyone else I probably would’ve kicked her out and made her get an Uber, but something about her made me want to drive her all the way to ARK U.

“No, it’s fine I can take you.”

"Are you sure? It's over an hour," she reminded me. It was more like two, but again, I didn't really mind.

"It's fine. So, what did you do to end up in jail in the middle of the night anyway?"

"I was driving on a suspended license," she admitted quietly.

"Why was your license suspended?"

"Too many traffic violations. I tend to speed when I'm nervous, or in a hurry and last night, I was both. I wouldn't have gotten sent to jail if it weren't for the suspended license though, so I did it to myself."

After that, we spent the better part of the ride in silence until she finally spoke up again. “I just wanted to say thank you again. It was so sweet of you to do this for someone you don’t even know. I didn’t have anyone else to call besides Octavia, and when she said she couldn't do it, I didn't know what I was going to do. I don’t even know what my mom would do if she found out."

"Isn't your mom going to find out anyway?"

"Not if I can help it. It would 'ruin her image' as she would say."

"What does your mom do?"

"She's the governor."

"Holy shit! Really?"

“The one and only,” she responded quietly. It got quiet again after that and stayed quiet until we pulled into the parking lot for the apartment complex. “Thank you again, Bellamy. It was nice to see you even if it was under these circumstances,” she said with a smile so soft it made me smirk.

“You too, princess. Try to stay out of jail next time you want to see me,” I winked. As she stepped out of the car, I almost regretted not saying something more, but I didn't have time to because before I knew it, she was leaning back in and kissing the corner of my mouth.

"Thanks again, Bell," she said, walking away with a cocky smile on her lips.


End file.
